


贝拉的情人

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto





	贝拉的情人

人人都知道布莱克家的三个女孩儿可以满足你对这世界美人儿的所有幻想。  
贝拉的冷艳，安多米达的娇憨，纳西莎的妩媚，都是稀世珍宝。  
不过这世界，因为美丽所以被当做商品贩卖的，不止贝拉特里克斯布莱克一个人。  
她自愿的，因为她是大姐。  
摸了摸不明所以的纳西莎的头，狠狠瞪了大哭的安多米达一眼，十九岁的贝拉特里克斯昂首挺胸地走向大门，那里有人在等她，今晚她会被送去伏地魔的床上，代表布莱克家族，献上对黑魔王的忠诚。  
站在黑暗的卧室里，空气微凉。虽然早就告诉自己，不要怕，你可以忍耐，可贝拉解衣服的手指还是抖得不像话。  
“过来，小姑娘。”那个声音听不出年龄，带着无法忽视的磁性，像冰凉的雨点掉进贝拉的心里。  
她顺着声音走了过去。  
那个男人在看书，他脸上有显而易见的几道扭曲的疤痕，但那完全无法遮挡他的英俊，听人说黑魔王年纪已经不小了，但他看上去依然年轻。  
“我的主人，我是贝拉特里克斯。”她跪在他的脚边。  
真不可思议，贝拉是个非常非常骄傲的人，可她跪在他脚边却那么自然而然，他并没有故意对她施压，也没有威胁她，甚至语气十分温柔，可她就是脚软筋酥，不由自主地跪下了。  
男人伸手轻抚她的头顶，他的袖口传出一阵龙涎香的味道，然后顺着她的脸颊和脖子，他的手没入她的领口。  
对于手里的大小，他明显很满意，他轻柔地揉捏着，凑近她，闻了闻，“雨后青草香，你的味道很特别，莱斯特莱奇夫人，或者说，你愿意我叫你布莱克小姐。”  
贝拉觉得自己湿了，她愣了一下，这个声音，这个味道，这只手……她觉得熟悉，她大着胆子抬起眼睛看他，他也在看她，眼神里居然有一点温柔。  
她想起几年前的一场往事，不……不是想起，那件事她永远都不会忘，那件事刻在她心里，皮肤里，灵魂上，时时刻刻带着疼痛的火花，提醒她，贝拉特里克斯，你也是个人，不是家族的玩偶。  
那年她十六岁，从霍格沃兹放学回家过暑假，她在火车上大肆地调笑纳西莎，说她能不能有点出息，别在学校的每一个地方跟马尔福家那个小混蛋接吻。  
“哦，贝拉姐姐，注意你的用词，卢修斯不是小混蛋。”纳西莎不高兴地说。  
安多米达把脸藏在手里的麻瓜小说后面，看来她的保密工作做的不错，姐姐还不知道泰德的事情，她小叹息了一声，涨红了脸，想起空教室里他抚摸在她身上的手。  
布莱克家的大姐更像个男孩子，她不在乎这些小情小爱，她魁地奇打的非常好，黑魔法防御课也总能考到第一，她昂首挺胸地走过霍格沃兹，有男孩对她吹口哨，她就上去揍他一顿。  
她从来没想过要个男朋友，男孩子如此无趣，他们都不敢看着她的眼睛说话。  
罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇也不敢，他阴沉地坐在布莱克家会客室的角落里，一动不动。就算布莱克夫人装作高兴地告诉贝拉，你跟罗道夫斯订婚了，这真是一件大喜的事情，他也没抬起头来。  
“罗斯，你跟贝拉出去走走，你们小两口必然有很多话要说。”莱斯特兰奇夫人发出一声假笑，罗道夫斯站起来，对着布莱克夫人鞠了一躬，僵硬地走向贝拉，对她伸出手。  
贝拉狠狠地盯着罗道夫斯的头顶，那里有一个发旋，就像一只虚弱的眼睛。她比他还要高一些，她把手交给他，然后很不优雅地把他拉走了。  
花园里，贝拉皱着眉头，撕扯着手里的花瓣，她知道多米达和茜茜在二楼偷看，但她做不出幸福的样子。  
“罗道夫斯，为什么不告诉你爸妈，你根本不喜欢女人？”贝拉冷笑着说。  
“不喜欢女人也要结婚，这是纯血世家继承人的宿命。”罗道夫斯冷冷地说。  
“那我的人生呢？我的呢？你在乎吗？”贝拉把手里的花瓣拧成了渣渣。  
“我会是个尊敬爱护你的丈夫，事事以你为先，支持你的任何选择，除了爱情和……床第之事，我什么都可以给你。”他们很小就认识了，罗道夫斯不讨厌贝拉，但他也无法对她产生情欲，他盯着她饱满的胸口，没办法，他觉得女人的身体很丑，勾不起他一点欲望。而且纯血世家的联姻，通常不过如此，爱情从不是联姻的必需品。  
“你是在暗示我可以出轨是吗？”贝拉厉声说。  
罗道夫斯第一次扬起眼睛，看着他极其美丽的未婚妻：“当然，我们彼此都不用保持忠诚。”  
“好的，我知道了，罗斯，”她冷笑着叫出他的昵称，“如果你不介意，我现在就要开始寻找我的情人了。”她头也不回地向布莱克老宅走去。  
“怀个男孩回来。”罗道夫斯的玩笑一点都不好笑。  
“那我要生个泥巴种。”  
贝拉不知道她要去哪，她抓了一把飞路粉扔进了壁炉，含糊不清地念出一个地名，所以当她睁开眼的时候，完全不知道身在何处。  
这地方真臭，这是贝拉的第一印象，这不知名的小巷子满地都是污水和排泄物，贝拉盯着自己的靴子，准备回到家就把它们扔了。  
走了几步，路边出现了一间酒吧，酒吧的霓虹灯坏了，在奄奄一息地打颤，门口三三两两地坐着几个丑恶的巫师，他们看到贝拉，发出情色的哄笑。  
坐上酒吧的高脚凳，贝拉要了一瓶酒，她其实还没成年，不过她偷喝过不少布莱克家的藏酒，一个开瓶的小魔咒，事后灌半瓶蝙蝠血进去，布莱克夫人还说这红酒越放颜色越沉。  
门口几个醉汉也跟了进来，对着她的背影窃窃私语，飘过来的词儿总不离人体器官。  
一会儿就灌下去半瓶，要是他们不是那么脏那么臭，贝拉倒是不介意跟他们睡一觉，她出来就是要纵情声色，不过她还年轻，还能睡到漂亮的小伙儿而不用付钱。  
说到漂亮的小伙儿，贝拉觉得酒吧角落那一个就不错，他蒙着脸，可露出的下颌角非常性感。他再跟一堆男人聊天——哦，不会也是个弯仔吧？贝拉不情愿地想——不过，他看过来了，似乎不是，他眼睛在说他想把我扒光。  
没一会儿，那个男人身边的人就都走了，贝拉趁着酒劲儿走了过去，她坐在他身边，用胸部贴住他的胳膊，“我可以坐在这吗？”  
男人笑了一下，声音带着难以抗拒的磁性：“你多大了，小姑娘？”  
“成年了……”其实没有，但也无所谓，她已经发育的足够好了。  
“不像。”他虽然这么说，但还是揽住了她的细腰，把她拉进他怀里，他刚刚喝了很多酒，还收到了不少好消息，狂喜带来的欲望正在全身燃烧。这个女孩该死得正对得上他的喜好。  
他把手滑进她的胸口，不大不小的丰满，滑腻得要从他手指缝里溜掉，他把脸凑过去，是雨后的青草香，这甚至算不上香，只是一种清新冷冽的味道，他身体却起了反应，他拉着她的手，放在他矗立的地方。  
“说谎的小姑娘，需要得到一点教训。”他贴在她耳朵上说，感觉到她手颤抖但坚定抚摸他，甚至还想解开他的腰带。这是个大胆的女孩，他喜欢，但他还想看看她能不能承受更多。  
揽住她的腰，衣衫不整的两个人幻影移形了。在迷乱的晕眩中，贝拉主动吻上了男人的嘴，在他唇上狠狠地咬了一口。龙涎香的味道像是她上学闻过的迷情剂，她只觉得小腹拧在了一起，原来这就是欲望，她想，这感觉很妙。  
男人带她来的地方是一间完全可以用“简陋”来形容的小房子，没有任何可以形容为舒适的物品，但非常干净。这人像个禁欲主义者，贝拉想，但在她身上游移的手告诉她你想错了。  
他舔了一下被她咬伤的嘴唇，微笑着毫不客气地给了她一魔杖。  
就好像天黑了关灯了一样，虽然不疼，贝拉什么都看不见了，她紧张地抓紧了身边的人。  
“出于各种原因，不想让你看到我的脸，但我又不想戴着面具跟你玩，所以委屈你一下。”他满不在乎地说，习惯下命令的语气很理所当然。  
感觉自己掉进了一个危险的人手里，但贝拉不在乎，她甚至还笑了起来，“那我们还等什么？难道你还需要先吃点什么补药？”  
男人——现在我们知道了，这是伏地魔先生——哑然失笑，很好，胆子很大，而且明确知道自己要什么。  
“我能感受到你在追寻痛苦，所以我给你的也将是痛苦，”他像蛇一样的呼吸爬过她的脖子，手穿过她的短裙停留在她屁股上，“首先，撒谎是不对的，这位小姐，你再回答我一次，你几岁了？”  
“十七岁。”贝拉瑟缩了一下，她这次没那么自信了，她茫茫然地感觉到他能看透她的谎言。  
“啪。”伏地魔让她趴在他膝盖上，给了她屁股一巴掌，她臀部的皮肤立刻红了起来，“说谎。”他低声说，但似乎对她的嘴硬很满意，他揉搓着她的臀肉，“我再问你一次，你几岁了。”  
“十七岁。”贝拉咬住牙，她才不想跟他妥协，如果他知道她未成年把她赶出去怎么办？  
回答她的是连续的巴掌声，贝拉叫了起来，她在他膝盖上扭来扭去，他的手有意无意地划过她的缝隙，那里涌出温润的水渍，不管她脑子怎么想，她的身体很喜欢。  
“十六岁。”贝拉抽抽搭搭地靠在他膝盖上的时候，全身都红了，她趴在他膝盖上，上半身还穿的整整齐齐，但裙子已经不见了。  
“很好，诚实的孩子有奖励。”他拉起她，把什么巨大的物体凑在她嘴边，这个带着腥味的东西蹭着她的嘴角，贝拉咽了一口口水，她好奇地舔了舔，张开嘴吞了下去。  
味道没有想象中那么糟，甚至让她有一点欲罢不能，这东西舔起来就像法国长面包，但更柔韧一点，它顶端非常嫩滑，她忽然想起格林格拉斯小姐的那个挎包，她让她们摸了摸，然后得意地说这是用鲸鱼的包皮做的。  
坐在床上享受了一会小姑娘的服务，伏地魔有点奇怪地感觉到她非常青涩，她好像完全不知道该怎么取悦他，舔就是舔，她就好像在吃什么东西的小狗，完全没有技巧可言。  
联想到她的年龄，他冒出一个奇怪的念头，伸手把她捞上了床，让她趴在自己身上继续努力，他躺在床上，撑开她的花径，掐住她想逃跑的腰肢，仔细看了一眼。  
没错。  
“处女？”他的声音有点惊讶，那么大胆主动挑逗陌生人的女孩，居然是个处女。  
“那又怎么样？”贝拉不自然地问。  
“不怎么样，技巧非常不怎么样。”他低声说，“不过，我可以教你……”  
被人批评了床技的女孩涨红了脸：“我可无从比较你到底技巧好不好。”  
“不用比较，你的身体会告诉你。”他的手指揉搓上她胸口娇嫩的蓓蕾，让她一下子颤抖起来，她非常敏感，只是没有被开发过。但这激不起我们的伏地魔先生的怜悯，他嗜血的心里只想摧残她。  
“我允许你看，”他解除了她的眼疾咒，但又戴上了面具，但他全身上下只有面具，那是让贝拉也不得不吹声口哨的男体，完美得媲美古希腊雕塑，但他的男性部位非常夸张，夸张得让贝拉觉得她选择这么一个人来经历她的第一次并不是个明智的决定。  
但如果害怕就退缩的话，就不是贝拉克里特斯，她大胆地伸出手去，触摸上他小腹明显但不夸张的肌肉，她轻轻戳了一下，又摸了摸，然后用手握住他的坚硬，她觉得鼻腔有点热，“身材不错。”她说。  
“谢谢，但在我的床上，你必须听我的。”伏地魔先生笑了笑，把她推倒在不怎么柔软的床铺上，咬上了她的侧颈。他的犬齿深深的扎进她的皮肤，一只手却在轻柔地抚弄她的蓓蕾，贝拉尖叫起来，痛感和快感同时袭来，她想伸手搂抱他，却发现不知道什么时候四肢已经被缎带捆绑到了四柱床上，她挣扎了一下，缎带发出魔法的光芒。  
“我说了，你得听我的。”男人顺着她的颈部向下啃咬，时轻时重，他身上龙涎香的味道越来越浓郁，他含住她胸口的蓓蕾的时候，贝拉弓起了身体。  
“不错。”他含糊不清地说，把一根手指滑进了她的甬道，那里已经非常泥泞，她退缩了一下，只是有点不适，并不疼。他用拇指抚弄这她贝壳顶端的那颗珍珠，把她整个乳尖吸进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地咬着。  
贝拉发出含含糊糊的声音，他咬痛她的时候她就尖叫，舒服的时候就会发出迷人的哼哼。他的唇舌慢慢滑了下来，舔过她柔软的小腹，黑色的草地，到达目的地。他一边用手指抽插一边舔弄着她敏感的珍珠。  
直到他找到花径里那某个地方，他用手指狠狠地按了上去。贝拉猛地僵直了起来，她的花径紧缩，夹住了他的手指，花径里大量的液体喷了出来，她嘴里发出小狗那样呜咽的声音，手指扭住床单，她眼前什么都看不到了。  
可还没等她的余韵消失，痛苦的撕裂感就击中了她。男人拿出了手指，直接插了进去，再多的润滑也无法改变他必须撕裂她的事实，他就这么干了，把她的尖叫吻进嘴里，女孩在他身下颤抖挣扎，他就这样贯穿了她，感受到温热的液体流到他的粗大上，他知道那是血，代表他给予的痛苦。  
事实上他的性癖很坏，他喜欢凌虐，之前有没有人死在他床上，他也不记得。对待眼前这个女孩已经是他绝无仅有的温柔，因为她对他无所求，她目的很单纯地就是想跟他睡，她不管他是谁，不管他的脸长什么样，不知道他是不是满手鲜血，也不管他是否权势滔天。  
在她身体里埋了一会，感觉她不再疼得发抖，他开始律动起来，他一离开她的嘴巴她就开始吸气，嘶嘶得像一条小黑蛇，然后她似乎恢复了一点力气，开始骂人。  
伏地魔真的好想笑，他的粗大坚硬继续毫不客气地抽插着她的花穴，巨大的蘑菇顶端碾平她花径里的每一处褶皱，带出来血和爱液混杂在一起的淡粉色液体，发出甜甜的血腥味。  
她真的很顽强，脸色都苍白成这样的，骂起人照样中气十足，他挥舞了一下魔杖，迅速医好了她的伤口。  
疼痛感消失之后，她骂人的声音小了很多。又过了一会儿，她感觉到他插得她有点痒痒，花径里的嫩肉也开始挛缩，她开始哼哼，红潮又一次渐渐爬上了她的脸颊。  
他一边干她一边撕咬着她的乳头，不过经历了刚才的那种痛楚，现在这点疼痛完全可以算作一种调情。  
他去掉了丝带，把她抱了起来，让她坐在他腿上，这个姿势进入得更深，他也可以更方便地吻她。贝拉怀疑他嘴里有迷情剂，他吞吐她的舌头的时候，她脑子就开始晕了，甚至开始主动扭送着屁股，甬道里的嫩肉颤抖着，吞吐他的粗大。  
第二次到达巅峰的时候，她夹紧了他，花径里一阵一阵的痉挛，她的爱液喷得比第一次还多，她对他摇摇头，“不要了，不要了，我要脱水了。”  
“那就脱给我看。”他当然不会放过她。他把她转了一个身，从身后插了进去。贝拉想把他甩下去，又觉得他没有射这样有点不够意思，她闷声说了句你快点，然后感觉有一只手指插进了她的菊蕾。  
“嗯？你做什么？”她睁大了眼睛。  
“嘘，这里也可以用，大家都在用。”他用魔杖清理润滑了一下她的肠腔，开始一根一根的插入手指。可怜的贝拉完全不知道自己挑的情人并不是那么普通，她晕头转向地点了点头，好吧，如果大家都这样。  
“你轻点，刚刚实在太疼了。”她嘟囔着说。  
加到三根手指，伏地魔觉得足够了，他从前洞直接拔出来，插进了她的菊穴，还是一插到底，疼得贝拉眼泪一下子涌了出来。  
“放松放松，”他轻声哄她，一边用一只手揉捏着她的乳尖，另一只手揉按着她的阴蒂。  
贝拉吸了好久的气，才能接受她屁股里的这根烙铁，她决定回家要给安多米达和纳西莎上一个贞操咒，这太疼了，等她们成年再去承受吧。  
很奇怪的快感，在疼痛感散去之后，贝拉感觉到菊穴里的蠕动，男人真变态，她想。可她渐渐还是尝到了甜头，在他手指和分身的双重攻击下，又一次攀上了云端。她闷哼出声，喷湿了好大一块床单。  
她肠腔的吸绞更加强烈，男人被紧紧地裹住，终于发出销魂的闷哼，他的粗大跳动起来，滚烫的液体射入她的体内。  
他趴在她背上，并不急于离开她的身体，他揉捏着她的丰满，低声问她：“你叫什么？”  
知道不能撒谎，贝拉想了一会，“可以不说吗？”  
“不说我今后怎么找你呢？”他的鼻息喷在她的脖子上，“我还有很多没有教你呢。”  
“你的技术很烂。”贝拉撅起嘴，她今天快要疼死了。  
“哦，你真敢胡说。”他从她身体里抽出来，精液顺着她的臀瓣流到床上，她的两个洞都还没有合拢，随着她的呼吸轻轻开合着，让人发狂。  
她翻了个身，用手搂住他的脖子：“就算你技术很烂也没关系，我喜欢你，”贝拉看着他的眼睛说，“我叫贝拉特里克斯……嗯……布莱克。你叫什么？”  
“你可以叫我……主人。”他吻上她的嘴唇，感觉到她不满地捶打，那感觉好极了，伏地魔感觉自己可以再操她一次。  
后来他们又偷偷见了几次，有时候在那个肮脏的酒吧，有时候在街边的空屋，最后一次在贝拉婚礼的更衣间里。  
“你怎么能找到这里？”他撩起她的婚纱，她穿了白色的吊带袜和蕾丝短裤，他只吻了她一下，她的内裤就湿透了，他脱掉了她的小内裤，直接插了进去。  
“来跟你告别，我的事业忙起来了，我要去很多地方，可能很久都不会再来找你了。”他挺动着腰，性器冲撞的啪啪声和淫靡的水声充满了这个不大的房间。  
“原来你厌倦我了。”贝拉搂住他的肩膀，巫师幻影移形只需要几秒钟。  
“你可以这么想，我更爱我的事业。”他毫不讳言地说。  
“以后还会见面吗？”她颤抖地把口红印在他的面具上。  
“或许？”他低声说，把精液狠狠地灌进她的肚子里，“记得事后处理一下，如果你不想生我的孩子的话。”  
“你爱过我吗？”男子离开的时候贝拉呐呐自语，她抚摸着自己的肚子，或许她应该试着生一个孩子。  
两年后，他回来了，不过不再是她的情人，而是她的主人。  
如今她跪在他的脚边，第一次看清他的脸，他比她想象中还要英俊，不过就算是他丑得不像个人，也无法阻止贝拉的心跳。  
“你爱我吗？贝拉？”他抬起她的脸，低声问她。他眼里有红光闪烁，话里暗藏杀机。  
“我不爱您，我崇拜您。”贝拉低下头，她并不是笨蛋，她知道伏地魔没有爱，也不需要爱，他只要绝对的崇拜和忠诚。  
“很好，贝拉，很好，现在你可以从这些东西里挑一样了，”他身后的墙上有整整一墙的工具，有些贝拉陪他用过，有些没有。他对她还是不一样，她是唯一可以自己选工具的玩偶。  
贝拉走到墙前面去选今晚折磨自己的东西，伏地魔的眼神跟着她，他眯起眼睛，他知道她说谎了，她爱他。但他并不想给她钻心剜骨，甚至，他还有一些高兴。  
他绝不回应爱。  
他从她身后搂住她，手滑进她的衣服，或许今后，他不再需要别的玩偶了。


End file.
